Fairy tale
by Salkarda
Summary: Alucard tells a sad fairy tale for his Lady. About her life.


Дисклеймер: Хеллсинг принадлежит г-ну Хирано, русский язык - народу, а Трава - мне.

Любой дом не может называться Домом, пока в нём нет чего-то важного и неуловимого - атмосферы. Из чего она складывается, сказать сложно, но её отсутствие очень легко заметить. Странно, но даже избушку в горах, построенную не то местным лесником, не то охотником, можно превратить в Дом, если этого захотеть. Или если этого захочет кто-то другой. Например, одна не в меру активная леди, решившая отдохнуть под Новый Год.

_Хотите, Хозяйка, я расскажу вам сказку?_

- Попробуй, - она задумчиво наклоняет голову, с серьёзным видом продолжая подкладывать поленья в печку. Будто они сию же секунду добавят пару градусов к температуре. И совершенно не заботится о том, как сейчас выглядит в двух свитерах, некогда белых брюках и домашних тапочках - глупо, нелепо, смешно... соблазнительно... - Всё-равно делать особо нечего. У тебя есть часы? Сколько ещё осталось до полуночи? - вопрос риторический - ей просто надо слышать человеческий голос, даже пусть он будет её собственным.  
А до полуночи ещё полтора часа, но какая разница, правда, леди?

_Однажды, давным-давно, по меркам людей, конечно, жила-была девочка. И было у неё ручное Чудовище._

- А снег всё идёт, - по её голосу и не скажешь, что она озабочена их проблемой. Её проблемой, только её, немертвому в сущности всё-равно. - Завтра попробуем спуститься. Уолтер, наверное, с ума сходит от беспокойства. Особенно если они уже нашли машину.

_А ещё у девочки был долг, была обязанность перед Короной, которую она сама для себя превратила в смысл жизни._

Глупо, правда, Хозяйка? Но вы об этом не скажете. Глупо. В канун Нового Года поехать на родину одного старого вампира, да ещё и подчиненного, только за тем, чтобы заблудиться по дороге - конечно, карту местности составляли ещё при Чаушеску, лет тридцать назад - попасть в снегопад, застрять посреди пустой дороги. Оставить машину, когда закончится горючее, пойти пешком до "вон той деревни, тут всего какой-то километр". Снова заблудиться, замерзнуть, провалиться в снег по пояс несколько раз. Случайно найти эту избушку. И остаться тут - ждать утра. Благо в избушке есть дрова и консервы, а с собой - сумка с вещами.

_Девочка жила не ради себя, а ради своего долга. И забыла, что иногда перестают существовать люди, а иногда и долги._

- Никогда не думала, что может быть так холодно, - она трёт покрасневший нос и дует на пальцы. Всё-таки невозможно даже за час протопить выстуженный дом, даже если он такой небольшой. - Я сяду рядом с тобой, ладно? Ты тёплый. Странно звучит, правда? Теплый вампир. Вот бы посмеялся дедушка Абрахам. Или не посмеялся бы.

_Каждую ночь девочка отправляла Чудовище на охоту за ему подобными. И сама себе твердила, что Чудовище не виновато, ведь оно - орудие, а направляет его она. Ей было очень одиноко, но девочка запретила себе быть с кем-то. Ведь у неё был её долг._

- И руку опусти ниже. По полу дует, у меня ноги замёрзли, - она зябко ежится и прижимается теснее. Голос звучит недовольно, но на самом деле леди рада. - Не смотри на меня так! И не говори!.. И не думай даже! Просто вдвоём под плащом теплее.  
Замолкает и смотрит на огонь в печурке. Трёт покрасневшие руки друг о друга, вытягивает их к огню, но тут же прячет в рукава свитера - огонь не даёт нужного тепла.  
- Ты только не смейся, ладно. Знаешь, мне тут сейчас куда лучше, чем в Англии. Там бы я поехала на очередной приём, меня бы опять сватали за какого-нибудь лорда с мордой рысака, потом требовали бы отчет за год, обещали урезать бюджет, опять обвиняли во всех смертных грехах... А потом бы я вернулась в особняк. И так каждый раз.

_А потом девочка постарела и умерла. Одна. Она всю жизнь хотела бы быть с кем-то, но заменила этого кого-то долгом, потому что не решалась сделать шаг навстречу. Правда, грустная и нелепая сказка?_

- Почему ты хмуришься? - когда она морщит лоб, на лбу у неё появляются две очаровательные складочки. - Это потому, что у тебя не новогоднее настроение, - замечает она сварливо, сама отвечая на свой вопрос. От неё ощутимо пахнет коньяком: "первейшим средством от обморожения". - Вот ты и хмуришься. Или это ваша вампирская мимика виновата?  
А вот плащ так натягивать не надо. Лучше постелить его на пол, подождать ещё немного, когда комнатка согреется, и греться другим способом. Он вам больше понравится. Но вы всё-равно не согласитесь, я же знаю.

_Мораль сказки: долг не заменит человека. Даже очень важный долг. И даже не-человека._

- Знаешь, Алукард, может это коньяк виноват... - язык у неё заплетается. А холодные руки - куда там пресловутым вампирским конечностям с их "комнатной температурой" - уже стаскивают свитер. - Я вот всегда детей хотела. И домик в горах. Чтобы сидеть у камина, и дети играли на ковре рядом. Слушать вой ветра, рассказывать детям сказки... Я сентиментальная? Чертов коньяк, - леди всхлипывает, закрывая лицо руками. - Не смотри на меня, я уродливая, у меня нос красный. И глаза. И вообще, я старая двадцати трёхлетняя дева, которая встречает Новый Год в какой-то хибаре посредь Карпат. И сидит на полу...  
С ручным Чудовищем, да? Это печально?

_А, не слушайте меня, Хозяйка, это не та мораль. Лучше садитесь ближе. Я расскажу вам другую сказку. Про Чудовище и его Хозяйку. Она с хорошим концом, правда. Ведь в этой сказке они жили долго и счастливо._


End file.
